Avalon "Ava" Bronte
Avalon "Ava" Bronte, also known as Tempest, is a senior member and field leader of the group of mutant freedom fighters known as The X-Men. This "Storm Siren" is known for her fiery temper and stubborn streak, and commands respect: but don't make fun of her hair. She was created by Ember Ice. History Her Background She grew up with her high-class, wealthy parents, Richard and Marie Brontë, and has lived in the OC all her life. She always claimed that her parents had very outdated ideals. She lead a normal, though somewhat extravagant, childhood and even after her mutation appeared, she was forced to keep up appearances. Her parents do not approve of their daughter's mutation and try and buy her off to shut her up whenever they can. Her parents and some authoritative medical figures tried to suppress and control her powers through medication, which she rejected. Her powers manifested when she was 15 and one of the 'players' at school got drunk at a party one evening and tried to push Ava into sleeping with him. Her anger piqued, and she zapped him, sending him into cardiac arrest and then a coma (She’s told he’ll wake up eventually.) Her mother was always very into ‘the image’ and pushed Ava to be as ‘perfect’ and stereotypical as they were. Ava rebelled subtly. She told her mother she was on the cheerleading squad when she was capitan of the girls football team, just to have a little freedom in her life. Whenever her parents want her to stay quiet about something, they buy her some elaborate gift (she just calls it hush money.) When she left and moved to the Institute, she found that her parents had bought her a car (Lexus SC 430 hart top convertible, tan interior, dark grey ‘smoky granite mica’ exterior) With The X-Men She was at the Institute for a few months prior to the start of the series and quickly formed a rivalry with Storm due to the similarity of their powers. She was the first mutant student of this generation that Xavier taught and was chosen as field leader due to her experience and personality. Wolverine still has trouble with her choice of uniform, a reflection of her powers and her personality. Alex Rogers arrived two months after her. Ava had trouble getting along with him at first, as she saw his eating habits a little sloppy, but soon enough, his easy-going and humorous personality finally got through to her. Now they have a great friendship. Powers/Abilities *Weather Manipulation (Atmokinesis): She can control weather distrubances, much like Ororo Munroe, but she is more in-tune with the fiercer side of the climate, such as lightning and strong winds. Things like simple rain, fog, and light breezes are not her forte. *Static Sensory Field: More like a facet of her atmokinesis than a single power on its own, her powers allow her to sense the positions and whereabouts of others, even if she's blindfolded, with the static in the air. But it has to have contact with her skin. Paraphernalia﻿ She has her own car, a silver convertible sports car, that her parents gave her. ﻿ Category:Mutants Category:Original Characters Category:X-Men